


Secret

by wendalee



Series: Maroon 5 songfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendalee/pseuds/wendalee
Summary: She still didn’t know what she was thinking or doing, but she did know that she just wanted to keep seeing Draco like this.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's been so long since I updated! The last three months, real life has been...well, real. And there and taking up all of my time and being a pain in the tush. I literally laid awake several nights, thinking about writing this and wrote (and re-wrote) the chapter several times in my mind.
> 
> Also, this goes without saying but I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Maroon 5. Sadly.

_Watch the sunrise_  
_Say your goodbyes_  
_Off we go_  
_Some conversation_  
_No contemplation_  
_Hit the road_

 _I know I don't know you_  
_But I want you so bad_  
_Everyone has a secret_  
_But can they keep it_  
_Oh no they can't_

_\- Secret, Maroon 5_

It was the middle of the night and Hermione was headed out, like usual. Not having to abide by the usual Hogwarts rules (as an “eighth year”, they were allowed a bit of nighttime roaming. And, thankfully, when she was wandering out late, she didn’t have to dodge questions from Harry and Ron about where she was going. They would _so_ not understand her compulsion to meet with their archenemy in the middle of the night.

The most neutral ground where they were likely to be uninterrupted was the Owlery. She climbed the steps to find the familiar blond head already there, feeding a few owl treats to his eagle owl and giving him a few strokes. “Hey there,” she said, causing him to turn with a smile.

“Granger,” he said in acknowledgement.

“What have I said about that? Call me by my first name, Draco.”

“Sorry. Old habits and all that, _Hermione_.”

That dazzling smile he shot her gave her a little bit of the wobblies. She still didn’t know what she was thinking or doing, but she did know that she just wanted to keep seeing Draco like this. He was so unguarded when he wasn’t surrounded by his Slytherin cronies. She could talk to him and not expect some snarky remark or crude gesture. She didn’t want to believe it – but maybe that Malfoy she had known for the better part of a decade was actually an elaborate façade.

 _Ok, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Hermione. Just because he has proven himself to not be a complete wanker doesn’t mean that he_ isn’t _a complete wanker._

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Draco asked, seeing the far away look in her eyes. They took up a spot devoid of owl droppings and looked at each other.

“I was just wondering about our little clandestine meetings here,” she said.

“What about them? And what do you mean, clandestine?”

“Well, we aren’t exactly telling our friends that we’re meeting up and hanging out. Ever wonder why that is?”

Draco looked away, briefly. “You know why. And it has nothing to do with me and nothing to do with you, but rather our friends.”

“Hey, now. I’d tell Harry and Ron in a second. That is, if I was sure that they wouldn’t come to hit you in the nose.”

“If I recall correctly, that’s more your style. They’d just hex me in the corridor. Or send the Weaslette to do it for them. I saw too well how her Bat Bogey Hex worked on people she was mad at. 

“I think you’re safe from Ginny. She’d ask me before rushing off to do their bidding anyway. Also, that was pure deflection from your half of this equation.”

“Is it wrong for me to want to have an actual conversation with someone here without half of Hogwarts knowing about it?”

“That’s not what’s happening here, and you know it.”

“Then what, pray tell, Gryffindor princess, is happening here?”

“I don’t know, but this is way more than just two people hanging out and talking. It has been for weeks.”

Draco inched closer. “What do you expect to get out of this?”

 _What a loaded question,_ Hermione thought. _Especially since I have no bloody clue what I’m doing._ While she was caught up in her own head, she was startled to feel Draco’s hand on hers on the floor. She looked down, staring at where his fingers touched her, and looked up in surprise.

“I’m done thinking and thinking about this. I know what I want,” he said and with that, he closed the distance to her mouth.

 _It’s been a long time since I’ve been kissed_ , was the last rational thought Hermione had for a good five minutes, when she came up for air. Draco was certainly polished in that aspect of whatever they were doing, as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue entry. He deftly removed his hand from where it had been resting on hers and wound its way around her waist, pulling her close so that she was flush with his chest. Without thinking about it, her hands were in that blond hair. She had always wondered if it was soft or coarse, and here she was, finding out for herself that his locks were silky and felt perfect against the pads of her fingertips. 

As she allowed him to plunder her mouth, his hand creeping steadily south, she fingered the edges of his hair with one hand, the other slipping to his waist to slip it under his shirt to feel his soft skin. She was not the type of girl to not give as good as she got, and when someone flummoxed her as much as this man did, she was prepared to give it all.

 _Can you just SHUT UP and enjoy what’s happening, you idiot?_ her mind told her, reminding her that she was overthinking everything as usual in favor of not realizing that this Adonis was currently worshiping her neck. “No marks,” she said. It was way too early in the year to be wearing a scarf and she didn’t want to attempt any makeup concealing charms on herself. There were others that were significantly better at it than she was.

Draco pulled away, humming to himself, pupils blown wide. Hermione had to stifle a giggle; with her hands’ obsession with his hair, he looked utterly debauched. “Sorry, I’ve given you a bit of sex hair,” she said with a laugh.

“Well worth it,” he said, kissing her on the nose. “Now why did we wait so long to do that?”

“I have the feeling we’re going to end up in this cul-de-sac of questioning every time,” she said uncertainly. “But I want it to happen again. Do you?”

He signed. “Oh yeah. I’m definitely not letting that go without a repeat performance.” Getting to his feet, he offered her a hand to help her up. Proffering his elbow, they headed back to the main part of the castle with the unspoken agreement that this would be happening again very soon.


End file.
